Rachel Summers (Mother Askani)
Real Name: Rachel "Ray" Anne Summers *'Current Alias:' Mother Askani *'Aliases:' Hound, Phoenix, Baby Phoenix, Young Phoenix, "Red", Executioner, Starchild, Aly'zrn Summerset, Bright Lady *'Relatives:' **Oscar Summers (alternate reality adoptive paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Daniel Summers (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Amanda Mueller (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor) **Gloria Dayne (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor) **Fiona Knoblach (alternate reality maternal alleged ancestor) **William Knoblach (alternate reality maternal distant relative) **Charles Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) **Malkin Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) **Eleanor Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) **Lady Jean Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) **Philip Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandfather) **Deborah Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandmother) **Christopher Summers (alternate reality paternal grandfather) **Katherine Summers (alternate reality paternal grandmother) **John Grey (alternate reality maternal grandfather, deceased) **Elaine Grey (alternate reality maternal grandmother, deceased) **Scott Summers (alternate reality father) **Jean Grey (alternate reality mother) **Madelyne Pryor (alternate reality mother's clone) **Alexander Summers (alternate reality paternal uncle) **Gabriel Summers (alternate reality paternal uncle, deceased) **Brian Grey (alternate reality maternal great-uncle, deceased) **Phyllis Dennefer (alternate reality maternal great-aunt, deceased) **Roy Dennefer (alternate reality maternal great-uncle, deceased) **Fred Harriman (alternate reality maternal relative, deceasd) **Sara Grey-Bailey (alternate reality maternal aunt, deceased) **Paul Bailey (alternate reality maternal uncle, status uncertain) **Julia Grey (alternate reality maternal aunt, deceased) **Roger Grey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased) **Liam Grey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased) **Nathan Summers (alternate reality brother) **Aliya Dayspring (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased) **Hope Summers (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased) **Hope Summers (alternate reality niece) **Rachel Summers (alternate timeline version) **Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality brother) **Tyler Dayspring (alternate reality step-nephew) **Derry Campbell (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Julian Grey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Joseph Bailey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Gailyn Bailey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Bekka Wallis (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Mary-Margaret Grey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Kindra Grey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) **Terry Maguire (alternate reality maternal relative, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Clan Askani (founder and founding member), Excalibur (founding member), X-Men, Hounds, New Mutants *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Late 37th-early 39th century, mobile; Braddock Lighthouse, England; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; South Bronx Mutant Containment Facility, Bronx, New York *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American, honorary UK citizen; alternate American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Extensive Askani training, high school level studies at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, some college level education *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' White (formerly red) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-811 *'Place of Birth:' Eastern United States of Earth-811 Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Mother Askani can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless, radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counterated by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psychic Shadow:'' She has the ability to mask herself and other peoples' presence from those around her. She can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. *''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Mind Possession:'' She has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' She has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Psionic Shield:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other others' minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a vitim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical planes, she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral planes, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *''Mind Transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She has the ability to manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird, whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: Mother Askani possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts. She is capable of very fine control over objects, including herself. On larger levels, she can levitate great weights, intro the hundreds of tons, but her upper limit has remained undisclosed. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' She can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly and easily, assemble complex devices. This also has enabled her to attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Mother askani can detect if a seal is hermetic or not by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. She can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules and determine the atomic weight of molecules by the amount of atoms presence. *''Matter Alteration:'' She has the ability to alter molecular and atomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences or even rewrite her own genome. *''Psionic Spikes:'' She has the ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that they come into contact with. *''Force Fields:'' She has the ability to create protective force shields that can deflect even the most powerful of attacks. The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Mother Askani has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' She can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating herself, she can fly for very long distances at varying speeds. Time Travel: She possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then re-emerge in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She can apparently travel in astral form as well. In conjunction with her ability to astral travel, Mother Askani can combine her telepathy and telekinesis with her chronokinetic abilities. *''Chronoskimming:'' She can temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger or older version, a close ancestor or descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This is probably accomplished through the combination of telepathic and chronokinetic abilities. *''Chrono-Shield:'' She unconsciously emanates a fourth-dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield, protecting her from changes in the timeline. *''Psychometric Projections:'' She has the ability to mentally project past events. Former Powers Phoenix Force Avatar: For a time, Mother Askani was also bonded to the Phoenix Force as "the one true Phoenix," and had its cosmic powers at her disposal. As Phoenix, Rachel's abilities were enhanced to their ultimate levels, limited only by her force of will and breadth of imagination. As Phoenix, she manipulated matter on an atomic and universal scale, generating and controlled any form of energy in virtually any conceivable amoutn, absorbed energy from sources as great as supernova, manipulated time and space, created space warps for instantaneous travel, and enhanced her strength to immeasurable levels. Rachel also demonstrated heightened psionic powers as well as the ability to manipulate energy and life-forces and a limited cosmic awareness. Rachel's connection to the Phoenix power was lost in the distant future. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Psionic Shields Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Mental Detection Category:Psionic Firebird Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Psionic Spikes Category:Force Fields Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Time Travel Category:Chronoskimming Category:Chrono-Shield Category:Postcognition